


Burn the Letters

by KuraKira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is a Musical Nerd, I love Hamilton Wicked and UshiHina leave me alone, M/M, Takeuchi Ryouta (Ushijima's VA) is a really good singer btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKira/pseuds/KuraKira
Summary: UshiHinaPrompts: Burn“I’m erasing myself from the narrative. Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart” Hinata sang in perfect harmony with the recording, hitting every note with the singer. Ushijima tiptoed into the kitchen entryway, listening to the sound of clanking dishes and notes. “You have torn it all apart, I am watching it: Burn. Watching it burn” Hinata’s voice grew powerful each time the word burn went up an octave, holding out the note with the breath he took.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be like galactibun's Burn animatic but knowing me I wouldn't be able to finish it before the week ended. I'm going to write the angsty version after I update 'The Sun in my Backyard'

Coming home to Hinata singing was no surprise to Ushijima anymore. Ever since they decided to live together the olive haired male came home to the same thing; Hinata cleaning and singing one of his favorite show tunes. It took him by shock, that the small boy was into musicals as much as Volleyball, but now it only seemed like second nature to wake up at midnight to see Hinata watching a broadway bootleg on the TV or to hear him sing ‘Singing in the Rain’ when showering. 

_ “I’m erasing myself from the narrative. Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart”  _ Hinata sang in perfect harmony with the recording, hitting every note with the singer. Ushijima tiptoed into the kitchen entryway, listening to the sound of clanking dishes and notes.  _ “You have torn it all apart, I am watching it: Burn. Watching it burn” _ Hinata’s voice grew powerful each time the word burn went up an octave, holding out the note with the breath he took. 

Ushijima smiled a tiny bit, crossing his arms, he leaned against the archway.  _ “The world has no right to my heart! The world has no place in our bed. They don’t get to know what I said.”  _ The orange haired male kept his voice loud and strong, louder than the girl in the recording.  _ “I’m burning the memories burning the letters that might have redeemed you.” _ Hinata set the clean plate in his hand into the drying rack. Instead of grabbing a new plate to wash, he slammed his hands onto the marble countertop, most likely to bring emotion for the next lines.  _ “You forfeit all rights to my heart! You forfeit the place in our bed, you sleep in your office instead!” _

Even with his back to him, Ushijima could feel the emotion his small partner was expressing. A look of hate on his face and a glare that could only be seen on the Volleyball court in his brown eyes. Furrowed eyebrows and sweat coming out like light rain.  _ “With only the memories of when you were mine!” _ The look of malice on Hinata’s face only grew more intense the more he held out ‘mine’ but softened when the note went from  _ forte _ to  _ piano _ . 

_ “I hope that you burn.” _ Resuming his chore once more, Hinata’s voice grew quiet as he scrubbed a bowl. His face became calm, and the note faded into the piano slowly. Ushijima didn’t let the tension being released on Hinata’s shoulders go unnoticed. Quietly walking behind Hinata, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and rested his chin on Hinata’s head.

“I still mean when I said you’re good enough to be on Broadway.” Hinata rolled his eyes and rinsed the bowl. The next song began to play, a tune Ushijima never bothered to remember but Hinata probably knew all the words.

“If I could speak English properly. Singing is way different.” A lightbulb went the orange haired boy’s mind. “How about you sing? Join me in watching a musical tonight.”

As much as Ushijima wanted to, he had to get up early tomorrow for work. “I can’t. I have to go to bed early.” 

“Then sing what’s playing now.” This wasn’t something new, Hinata found it enjoyable to listen to the deep baritone voice Ushijima had sing show tones, especially if it was any part Glinda sang in  _ Wicked _ . 

_ “Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell” _ It wasn’t the first time Ushijima had sang ‘As long as you’re mine’ but the words never failed to make a light blush appear on his face and butterflies in his stomach. He was never proud of his voice, but Hinata always told him he sounded like silk when he sang. 

“You still sound like a god Toshi.” Ushijima kissed the top of Hinata’s head and began swaying to the beat of the song.

If this was his future, then Ushijima had no complaints in singing show tones.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but have you actually heard Hinata's VA sing!? He's amazing! My favorite song of his is "Grade Skipping" and I highly suggest listening to it


End file.
